1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel screw for use with dry wall (gypsum plasterboard, Sheetrock, etc.) for the homeowner in hanging articles therefrom.
2. The State of the Art
Screws have existed for many years and are based on the principle of the inclined plane providing a wedging action to force the head of the screw into the substrate. Different screws have been developed for different materials, principally for wood and sheet metal, but also for dry wall. A typical dry wall screw has a body of a constant diameter and a thread designed to cut into both the dry wall and the fixture to which it is support (often a metal stud).
Homeowners typically hang pictures, shelves, plants, and other devices or decoration from their interior walls. Devices such as picture hangers typically use a nail and a fulcrum device; the nail can easily come out of the wall or it may tear through the Sheetrock. Larger fastening devices can be unsightly and are likely oversized for the job at hand, such as hanging a picture.
What is needed is a small screw with the holding power of a larger screw, which can be removed, and which does not degrade the dry wall significantly when removed.
One object of this invention is to provide a relatively small screw with improved holding power for use in dry wall. Another object is to provide such a screw that can be removed easily with destroying or degrading the dry wall.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing a screw having a tapered shank and a thread having a diameter and a pitch greater than the minor diameter, and a head adapted for being driven by a tool. In essence, one can envision this screw as a corkscrew having a typical screw head.